Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cushioned bathroom accessories in general and in particular to a cushioned support apparatus for bathtubs that is adapted to releasably receive a plurality of bath related receptacles.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,715,546; 6,183,430; 3,896,796; and, 4,780,916, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse padded bathroom accessories employed for a variety of different purposes.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical cushioned bathtub support apparatus that is adapted to releasably receive and securely retain a variety of diverse articles that the user would desire to have close at hand while bathing or soaking in a bathtub or spa. These items include but are not limited to: bubble bath, scented bath oils, therapeutic bath salts, and beverages which are intended to be consumed rather than spilled into the tub or spa or onto the floor.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among those individuals that enjoy luxuriating in a tub or spa for a new and improved cushioned bathtub support apparatus that has extension arms provided with retaining recesses for receiving diverse receptacles and for preventing them form spilling or tipping over while the user is in the tub; and, the provision of such an arrangement is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the support apparatus that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a cushioned upper body support unit, a pair of arm units and a lower body friction unit wherein the pair of arm units are formed integrally with the cushioned upper body support unit and the lower body friction unit is connected to and suspended beneath the upper body support unit.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, both the upper body support unit and the arm units are fabricated primarily from a molded contoured waterproof material wherein the upper body support unit has a hollow interior chamber and each of the arm units is provided with lateral stiffening elements and a plurality of contoured recesses dimensioned to receive and support a variety of common bath accessories in a relatively spill proof manner.
In addition, the lower body friction unit resembles an elongated flexible skid proof bath mat which is suspended from the upper body support unit to prevent the user""s body slipping downwardly in a smooth sided bathtub spa once they have achieved a desired relaxed position relative to the upper body support unit wherein the lower body friction unit may optionally be provided with a waterproof cushion element for added comfort.